Talk:Razer (AI)
Hey Razor. This is Distant Tide. I've noticed that your work doesn't abide by Halo Fanon's canon policy. I would recommend you go look at them. Halo Fanon:Canon Policy and Halo Fanon:Not Canon Friendly. Issues that are very clear to me include the concept that AIs are programmable. In Halo, they are digital recreations of Human brains and cannot be programmed the same way you do a computer program. They are essentially digital humans with free will - there is nothing stopping your AI from deciding to join the Created or to stay with the UNSC. That would be his own conscious decision. Another issue is your view on Serin Osman, previously known as Serin-019. While the mistake is honest, Serin is not a Spartan. She washed out of the Spartan-II Program and cannot be called a Spartan. She cannot wear MJOLNIR armor, her reflexes are not up there with the Spartans. She is simply an ONI officer now. Also, your understanding of AIs is off. AIs do not get chosen by Spartans, and neither do AI chose Spartans. Cortana is a special case in the fact that she chose Noble Six to deliver her to the Pillar of Autumn, and chose the Master Chief based on their compatibility in preparation for the doomed plans of what was to be Operation: RED FLAG before the Covenant discovered Reach. There is nothing special about the relationships between Spartans and AI, you can continue that train of thought, but I seriously recommend you reconsider how you execute your idea. Plus, canonically speaking, Osman's favorite AI is Black Box. Also, the concept of the logic plague and the Flood is not common knowledge. That is not something that your AI would be aware of. And finally, there has never been any known act of massacres being perpetrated by the UNSC to exterminate the Sangheili population. The most you could say is that failed project where ONI was researching a genetic disease that would kill off the entire grain food supply of the Sangheili which never went beyond the design stage. I recommend going to visit Halopedia for more information and to reconsider some of the story ideas you had in mind as it does not align with the world that Bungie and 343 Industries has set up to this point. If you want to talk, just contact me on my talk page or visit the Discord Page. The community is more than willing to help you out if you want it. Distant Tide (talk) 21:07, December 2, 2017 (UTC) While there has been no recorded genocide of Sangheili on record, there has been shown that both Parangosky and Osman feel threatened by the Sangheili, as they are concerned they can become stronger than the UNSC if they can get their act together. Thus, a massacre of Sangheili colonists is not out-of-the-question if it gets results - such as eliminating a high-level weaponsmither or shipwright. While it could happen on Sanghelios, I would recommend doing it somewhere else - probably attacking the colony of Whispering Trees to deny the Swords of Sanghelios valuable advances in the Ghost design?